


Enchanted

by wynterinthewings (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wynterinthewings
Summary: Hans finds himself cursed and the only way to break it is to save a long dead queen's life.beta'd by showyourselfelsa
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thosepuppyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosepuppyeyes/gifts).



_ 700 Years Ago _

Snow whipped viscously against his face. His exposed skin burned from the stinging cold but it did not deter his pace. His grip on the pommel tightened as trudged on, eyes focused on the unconscious auburn-haired woman sprawled on the blanket of snow. Victory was within his grasp. One swing and the kingdom of Arendelle would be his. 

Then the woman in white was before him, her blue eyes glowing with fury. Hans faltered for a half step before raising his sword and going forward again. All of his dreams were just in reach. Nothing and no one would stop him from achieving them. 

“You can stop this now,” the woman in white called out. “You can turn back and all will be forgiven.”

They were mere inches apart now. “You can forgive me from the grave,” Hans growled. The sword swung forward with all his might - and then the weight was gone. The sword had disappeared. He stumbled a step. 

“You are an animal, and so an animal you will become,” the lady in white cursed. She kneeled by the auburn-haired woman when she regained consciousness, grasping her hand as they both stood. 

“You will always be an animal until you willingly save the life you would have so callously taken.” Hans felt burning everywhere, as if he were much too close to the cookfire. The frigid blasting air did nothing to relieve the pain. “By day you will be free to roam the land as you are, but at night the setting of the sun will remind you of your wrong doing. Save her life, and you will be free.”

White hot pain licked his body, as though he was being burned alive. Hans clutched his head and screamed in agony. He shook his head frantically trying to will the pain away but all it did was intensify his suffering. A wave of panic washed over him when his words morphed into short grunts and bellows. Fur, white fur, coated his body followed by a sickening crack of bones and tearing of skin. The next thing he knew he was on fours. Two silhouettes disappearing into the hailing storm from the corner of his eye. His first instinct was to chase after them but faltered from lack of limb coordination. It probably would not be a good idea to kill the Enchantress now and make the spell permanent. 

It was no easy feat to save the Queen. Every time Hans came within sight of the castle walls or tried to follow on an outing, the royal guards shooed him away. Days, weeks, months, years. After decades, when the Queen and Enchantress had both passed, Hans resigned himself to the life he now led. He wondered the world, though he could never get far from Arendelle before nightfall, when the bear would always bring him back to the forest. The decades passed. Hans kept up as best he could with the innovations of the times and did well for himself as a hunter. 

_ Present Day _

Hans led a nomadic life. He had to move from town to town every so often or people would become suspicious. His hair grew, his beard filled, and then as fashions changed, he would cut and trim and mend his appearance to fit in. It was only fate that put him back into the same town he had been cursed in. His hair was trimmed and his face clean-shaven, and he felt he fit in well with the people in this town.

He walked into Arendelle just after sun-up, keeping a watchful eye for those he may have met before. He had managed to become a park ranger for the forest that surrounded the city. It was that job and the grumbling in his stomach that led him to a small restaurant in the early hours of the morning.

The man at the counter was pleasant enough for such an early hour. While Hans waited for his order, he glanced around the usually empty building and saw two women sitting at a small table in the back. His heart stuttered and he stood, transfixed. There, laughing over a shared plate of hash browns and coffee, was the Enchantress and the Queen. 

Hans was completely oblivious to the man at the counter trying to give him his order. He hears the Enchantress’s voice in his head.  _ Save her life, and you will be free. _ This was it. They had come back to let him right his wrongs, and he would do it. 

Before he knew it, he was at the table, the two looking up at him with concern. He cleared his throat and smiled. “Hello.” They shared a look and then the Queen looked back at him. 

“Hello,” she responded. The word was slow and uncertain. 

There is no spark of recognition, no haughty righteousness, nothing to say either of these women recognize him. So he had made a fool of himself for nothing. 

Or perhaps not. “I haven’t been in town long. Are you from around here?” 

“Yes, we’ve lived here our whole lives.” The Queen’s eyes flicked to the Enchantress. “How long have you been here?”

“About a week.” Hans was aware of the awkward atmosphere stewing around them, but he couldn’t force himself to move. The small bell above the door of the restaurant jingles and then a large man is there, a light sprinkling of snow stuck in his blonde hair. He leans over and kisses the Queen lightly on the cheek.

The man’s eyes land on Hans. “Can I help you?”

The Queen laughs. “He was flirting with us. It was just about to get good.” The Enchantress gives Hans a small look that seems to say ‘I’m sorry’ despite also giggling. 

The Enchantress’s eyes meet his. “You can join us if you would like.”

Her voice swirls around him, lodging itself in his brain. It is the same voice, the same face, but the expression, the tone, they’re different. 

Hans shakes his head and takes a half-step away from the table. “No. I’m sorry to have bothered you.” He rushes out the door, realizing too late he had left his order. He decides not to return for it. He’s just getting into his car when he hears a voice calling to him. 

“Wait, sir!” He glances back and sees the Enchantress running toward him, a brown bag and cup of coffee in her hands. She’s slightly out of breath when she stops in front of him. “You left your things.” She extends her arms, offering them up with a smile. “I wouldn’t want you to go without breakfast because Anna is being Anna. She was only playing with you.”

_ Anna. _ The Queen had a name. “Thank you,” Hans said. He repressed a bow and instead held out a hand. “I’m Hans.”

“Elsa.” Her skin was soft and warm, her eyes a brilliant blue, and she was smiling at him. She wasn’t the enchantress. She wasn’t the one who had cursed him, who had doomed him to the half-life he lived. 

“I’m sorry we scared you off,” she said. “The invitation to stay was sincere.”

He was smiling now. “I would love to but I do need to go. I don’t want to be late for my first day as a park ranger.” 

Elsa’s eyes sparkled when he said that. “Okay. Maybe another time?”

“Definitely.” And he meant that answer.

The drive to the ranger’s office was a blur. He had long ago given up hope of ever breaking his curse. He had become content in the life he led. Nomadic, humble. He had found a love of taking care of others, of doing out of the goodness he never knew before he had. His desire for power leaving as he learned and grew through his cursed years. But never, in the time since his first transformation, had he ever connected to another person. Never had he felt the want to do so. Until now.

It had always seemed so dangerous. Someone getting close to him would be a disaster if they knew his secret. But already he was drawn to the woman who he was certain would never have cursed him. Elsa’s smile, her sparkling eyes, her voice settled softly in his mind. 

This wasn’t his first time as a park ranger. It had become one of his favorite jobs to have. And it came with the perk of staying in a cabin in the woods, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone but another ranger stumbling upon his secret and that was unlikely. He would be free to roam.

“Hans!” The overly excited greeting came from Olaf. He was the hiring manager for the park and the only person Hans had met before accepting the job and moving here. “It’s been a morning. A citizen called in and claimed to have seen a polar bear!” Olaf laughed heartily so Hans chuckled along, though a pit of fear was forming in his stomach. Someone had seen him. “We have teams searching for it, though a polar bear being this far down never happens. Since you’re new, you’ll be paired with Lead Ranger Agnarrson. Just got the text about it,” he said.

“Yes sir!” 

Olaf laughed. “You can relax. This isn’t the army. Anyway, her sister apparently kept her late during breakfast, so she will be here soon.”

Hans frowned. “Breakfast is an acceptable late excuse?” His thoughts floated back to the woman who had chased him out of the restaurant. “I wish I had known.”

“Oh, not for you. But when your sister is the Mayor of Arendelle, sometimes things slide. And when you’re the leader of the whole town's parks department, sometimes you can give yourself five minutes.” Olaf winked. “I wouldn’t stress about it much.”

Not that he had much time to do so. It wasn’t a minute later when the door to the office opened, letting in the icy wind. Hans glanced at the door and froze. Elsa stood, the same twinkle in her eye and a sly smile on her face. “Oh, Hans, this is the park you’re a ranger at?” Her question was asked in an unconvincing innocent tone.

Olaf waved his phone in the air. “Elsa, you clearly said you wanted to show the new guy the ropes just five minutes ago.”

Elsa’s lips pressed together and her cheeks tinged pink. “Thank you for that, Olaf.”

“You’re welcome!” He seemed to have missed the tone Elsa had used. 

Elsa took a deep breath and slowly released it. Then she looked at Hans. “Did Olaf tell you about the bear sighting?” 

The pit in Hans stomach had nearly vanished, but now it dropped to his feet. “Yes.”

“I know the woods well, so if you’ll stick with me, I’ll show you around. I wouldn’t want you getting lost on your first day.” She turned and led him out the door. 

Hans couldn’t think of a way to explain how intimately he knew the woods here, so he let her show him markers and paths as they half-heartedly looked for the bear. She confided that sometimes the citizens saw things and when it was obviously not possible, such as a polar bear being this far south, they made sure to look into it but no one believed it was really around. That knowledge lighted the pit in his stomach. They didn’t really break for lunch so much as they ate the sandwiches Elsa had brought along in her pack — two sandwiches from the restaurant this morning and a couple bottles of water. 

Elsa and the Enchantress were neve the same person. Where the Enchantress was cold and calculating, Elsa was warm and inviting. She laughed easily at his admittedly terrible jokes, she asked questions about his past and told stories of her own. The only similarity between Elsa and the Enchantress and Elsa that Hans could see, beyond their looks, was Elsa’s bond with her sister. Most of her stories revolved around something she and her sister had done. How she had helped Anna be elected mayor, how Anna and Kristoff had helped her get her current job, how they had movie nights every weekend. They were all the family either had, and that had brought them closer than Hans ever guessed two people could be. 

Elsa’s eyes sparkled when she talked about nature, or animals, or leading school field trips on hikes. In summer they had week long camping lessons for anyone who wanted to sign up, and in winter they had to be on guard for anyone wanting to cut down a tree. She really lived and breathed the best parts of the job, though the days she was confined to a desk doing paperwork tended to put her in a sour mood. 

They did patrols together for nearly two weeks. The January air was frigid, so they were always bundled up — Hans more so than Elsa. The one time he had asked, she had said she the cold didn’t bother her. They had grown impossibly close in that span of time, with Hans telling her everything he could without being suspicious about his life, and her sharing just as much. 

It was nearing the end of the shift on a Friday and Hans and Elsa were heading back to the office to check in before going to their separate cabins. “So, do you have dinner plans?” Elsa asked. She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at him. “It’s Anna and Kristoff’s Anniversary, so we aren’t doing sister movie night. I know the best pizza place.” He found himself wishing he could take her offer.

A glance at the horizon let him know it was not possible. “Actually, I have a lot to do at my cabin. Rain check?”

Elsa seemed disappointed but nodded. “Sure.” 

After it was all said and done, Hans barely had time to return to his cabin and strip off his clothing before making it out into the woods. He was glad it was a small office here — just five employees total. It made it easier to be elusive in the evenings.

That night, he made sure to stay far away from the edge of the forest, not daring to even return to his cabin before sunrise as there had been a second polar bear sighting. His face drained when he saw the pizza box by his door. He burst into the cabin and threw on his clothes before rushing to the restaurant Elsa ate at every morning. He prayed she would be there. He had to explain. 

His luck won out, because she was at the same table with Anna and Kristoff. He took a second to catch his breath and walked over to the table. “Can I join you this morning?” He gave them his most devilishly handsome smile. 

The look Elsa gave him could have frozen him solid. “Are you sure you don’t have some things to take care of at your cabin?”

Kristoff stood. and pulled Anna away. Hans could hear them arguing behind him. 

“No, Kristoff, wait —“

“Elsa’s a big girl, Anna, she can take care of herself.”

“But I want —“

“We’ll be right outside, love. Just give them some space.”

Hans waited a beat after the couple had walked out the door, and then sat in the seat across from Elsa. “I can explain,” Hans started, but Elsa held a hand up and shook her head. 

Elsa’s eyes stayed on the table. “I put you in an awkward position. I’m your boss, and I shouldn’t —“

“No, Elsa.” Hans reached across the table and took her hand. “No. That isn’t it at all.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ll be home tonight. Well, before sunset. Come by just before the sun crosses the horizon. I’ll explain everything then.”

Elsa swallowed, looking into his eyes. Slowly, she nodded. “Okay.”

Hans kept a watch on the sun as he paced his small living room. Elsa should be there any minutes. He was in nothing but a ratty pair of shorts, not wanting to greet Elsa in his full birthday suit. He thought the knock at the door would make the knot in his stomach loosen, but all it did was make it tighter. 

Hans flung the door open. He suddenly felt self-conscious of his attire, or lack thereof. “Elsa,” he said, hearing the fake cheer in his voice and knowing she did, too. He stepped out the door. He gestured to the steps. 

“Aren’t you freezing?” she asked.

It was very cold, but Hans only had fifteen minutes to tell her. “It’s fine.” He took another deep breath. When had he ever spoken about this to anyone? Even to himself, it remained in his mind. “I’m really old.” He could have slapped his forehead if he didn’t have more restraint. Instead, he cleared his throat. “Sorry. That isn’t where I need to start.”

“Hans?”

He looked over and met her eyes. “I’m the polar bear.” The look of confusion and concern on her face made the words come faster. “I was cursed a long time ago. I wasn’t a good person, not back then. I tried to kill a queen for her kingdom and her sister cursed me. I turn into a bear when the sun sets. A polar bear, as it were.” 

“Hans,” Elsa said again, and this time she sounded frightened. 

Hans nodded, looking to the horizon. “I know. I sound insane.” He shook his head. “I have never shared this with anyone before. I know you have questions, and you probably want to commit me, but please, just give me five more minutes.” He looked to the sunset. “It slips under the horizon, and you’ll see it. I’ll change.”

Elsa sat on the porch, hands clenched tightly into fists. She was avoiding his gaze and doing her best to keep her distance in a way she never had before. Hans sighed. “I really care about you, Elsa. You deserve the truth.”

He stood, careful to not brush against her, and stood a few feet away from the porch. The sun, usually seeming to race, now inched toward the horizon. Then the burning started. Hans clenched his jaw, trying to keep down the animal grunts and human groans that normally came with the transition. Once the change was finished, he turned back to the porch, but Elsa was gone.

He hung his head and lumbered toward the forest. He should have known better. This connection he felt was clearly one-sided. Elsa was a normal woman with a crush and now he would have to move again. He slept through the night not far from the cabin, going back as soon as he was a man again. There, on the porch, was Elsa. 

“You came back,” he said in astonishment. 

Her mouth was hanging open slightly. “You’re naked.”

Hans froze and looked down before quickly covering himself. His ears burned. “I’m sorry,” he said. He made his way up the porch and slid past Elsa and into the cabin, finding clothing to put on before opening the door again. “Do you want to come in?”

Inside, Hans sat on the couch, leaving the chair across from him or the space beside him open for Elsa. She sat next to him, her eyes full of wonder as she looked him over. She reached out a tentative hand, stroking his arm, his leg, and finally reaching up to touch his face. “That’s amazing,” she said. 

“It’s terrible.” His tone made Elsa retract her hand. “I was a monster, Elsa. I deserved far worse than what the Enchantress gave me.” He swallowed. “When I saw you, that first day in the restaurant, I thought you were her. You look just like her. And Anna the Queen I was going to kill. I thought my punishment was over.”

Elsa’s hands clenched in her lap. “You thought I was the person who did this to you? You thought I would put you through  _ this? _ ” She took a breath and her eyes fluttered closed. “Do you know how hard it was to watch that? To see what it did to you? To hear the sounds you made?” Her eyes were glistening when she looked up at him. “I was helpless to do anything for you. I could never hurt you like that. You have to know that, Hans.” She looked down at her clenched hands. 

Hans reached over and took her hand, pulling her gaze to him. “Only briefly. Only before we met, when I saw you sitting in that booth. The only thing you’ve enchanted is my heart.”

The silence lasted only a second. They moved forward as one, lips pressing together in a desperate longing. His arms wrapped around her, his hands running up and down her back. One of her hands made it to his hair, where she gripped it, pulling him closer. They broke apart, breathless and grinning. 

“I think I need to use a sick day today.” She picked up her phone, already calling the office. “You should call in, too.”

Hans nodded, not taking his eyes off of Elsa.

The second Hans finished his phone call, Elsa grabbed his collar and pulled him to her once more.

\------

Icy January turned into an inhospitable February. Elsa had all but moved into his cabin. She slept there during the nights, he knew. She only went to her cabin for fresh clothes or if her sister wanted to visit.

Hans was sitting by a creek, looking up at the half-moon in the sky, when he heard branches breaking. They didn’t sound like a skittering forest animal. They sounded certain. Determined. He perked his ears and he listened, but instead of more footsteps, he heard a splash and a yell. He was on his paws at once. He raced toward the splashing, his large paws sure even on the icy terrain. 

Not far upstream Anna was in the frigid water, doing her best to stay afloat. She shrieked when she saw Hans, doing her best to get away from his bear form. Hans ignored that and grabbed the collar of her shirt in his mouth, dragging her to the snow covered bank. Anna was soaked from head to toe in the frigid water from the creek and shivering violently but she kept her eyes trained on him. Slowly, so he didn’t scare her more than he already had, he made his way to her and lowered his body so she could get on. He motioned his head and tried to say the words, though all that came out were bear sounds, but it seemed she understood. She climbed onto his back, her hands gripping his fur painfully tight, and he took off through the trees toward his cabin.

\----

Hans raced to the cabin, banging on the door until Elsa opened it. She looked confused at the sight of Anna being carried bridal style in Hans arms. “She fell in the creek,” Hans said, eyes wild. “She needs to get warm.” Hans sat her on her own feet and Elsa pulled her close. 

They rushed her into the cabin, Elsa pushing her into the bathroom to change into some of her warm, dry clothes. While Anna was changing, Elsa walked out and turned on the heat to full blast. Then she looked over at Hans, eyes shining with mischief. “As much as I like this look, I think Anna would prefer you clothed.” Then the smile slipped from her face, a serious look replacing it. “Hans, the sun isn’t up.”

“What?” He looked out the window where the dark only reflected his human body. “What time is it?”

“It’s two in the morning, Hans.” A smile was returning, brightening Elsa’s features. “You saved her!” Elsa laughed and rushed to Hans, who picked her up and spun her around. “You’re free.” 

“Ugh, do-do-do I ha-have to w-w-watch this?” Anna had come out of the bathroom. Hans and Elsa jumped apart, Elsa hurrying to start a fire and Hans to find some clothes. 

The next week, Hans and Elsa laid in their bed, Elsa curled securely into Hans, her head on his chest. She gave a contented sigh. “I’m so happy to have this,” she said. She felt his hand run up and down her bare back and closed her eyes. “To have you with me at night.”

“Hey,” he said, squeezing her tighter. “I plan to spend every night with you for the rest of our lives.” 

Elsa shifted so that their faces were a breath apart. “Me too,” she whispered. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly, pulling away. “I love you.”

Hans planned a hand on her face and looked into her eyes. “I love you, too.”


End file.
